Descendants: After the battle
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Maleficent was only half the battle. King Beast said that she was the worst villain on the island... but that's not true. Not exactly anyway. Includes scenes from the movie that I redid to my liking.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story starts where they are walking into the school and Ben claps at the statue.**

All Carlos knew for sure was that there was a clap, then the statue's face changed. It changed into a beast and he leaped into Jay's arms, yelping.

"'Los! It's not real." Jay whispered loud enough for only him to hear, but despite the comfort, Carlos felt himself subsiding into the darkness. Then it stopped. He knew why, and that it wouldn't last... no matter how hard he concentrated, but at least he was okay for the moment he was okay. He pushed himself out of his friend's and brushed himself off, tuning into what Ben was saying,

"... just a statue. My dad wanted to show anything is possible."

" _You're_ afraid of the statue?! It's a beast! Shouldn't you just want to skin it or something?" Audrey jeered. Carlos could feel his grip loosening as he began to fade, but he took a breath and calmed down. As long as he stayed concentrated, they wouldn't know. Before any of his friends could say anything, Ben scolded her with a(still somehow polite) "Princess". Then he turned to the newcomers,

"I apologize. If I'd have known, I would not have done that." Carlos just muttered "Whatever." and barely paid attention as they kept going and Mal made some joke about it shedding or the couch or something. To say he was relieved when they got to their rooms and he shut the door behind him was an understatement. From a bed of his very own, to their own TV, the room was amazing. And just as Jay told him he was leaving to do something(probably steal), he finally couldn't hold the panic back anymore. He'd learned how to use his magic to keep himself temporarily calm, but when the panic did come, it came with a fury. Flashbacks made him completely unaware and he would either freeze, or scrunch himself up into a small ball. He knew his breathing was becoming less and less steady, as his heart began to beat faster, by the time it got to that point, Carlos never cared. He was too far gone.

"I... 'Los?" Jay barged back into the room hours(abut a minute) later. Carlos could hear the disappointment in his voice, and he didn't blame his friend. Carlos was a mess, he'd be disappointed in himself too. Villians shouldn't feel fear. They should hardly _feel_ at all, but he couldn't help it, as he slipped further and further away from reality. If Jay didn't do something soon, he knew Carlos would pass out and or puke. And neither were a good way to start school in the new land,"Carlos! It's me, Jay. You need to calm down okay?... Carlos?" He didn't answer(unless you count muttering under your breath, barely audible, answering). It took him a while to understand, but he finally realized the boy was apologizing, repeatedly and frantically. The worst part was that when he walked over to snap him out of it and touched him on the shoulder, he flinched so violently that he threw himself back into the wall. At some point, he began to calm down and slow his breathing, before passing out. Jay wished he could have done something, but he knew that he had no choice but to leave him alone. At least school didn't start until the next day and they were pretty much going to be left to their own devices until then. He stayed in the room to keep an eye on his friend and grabbed one of the laptops that were in the room.

All this was caused by a stupid statue.

* * *

Later Carlos refused to talk about what had happened other than to apologize about being so frightened of the statue. He didn't even acknowledge Jay when he told him not to be. He just got up and began to play a video game on the TV in their room until the girls came into their room later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place on Tuesday(three days before the coronation)**

Ben figured that since he was dating Mal now(and after what had happened on Sunday), he should attempt to make friends with her friends so he invited them up to his room for brunch on Thursday. They had off from school all week because of the coronation on Friday. Just like in the dining hall, the table overflowed with food in the middle. There was toast, muffins, burgers, chicken and so on in the middle of the table with place settings for each of them.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to you know, apologize about uh Sunday... Really it was Chad's fault." Ben apologized as they came in. Mal had convinced them to come, saying it would help with the mission(though Evie thought it may be because she was really beginning to like him). When they just stared at him blankly, he continued, "Anyway, I was hoping this could serve as a peace offering. Oh and you know... I'm dating Mal... so I was hoping to get to know you guys better... or something."

"Or something," Jay muttered, but only Carlos heard him and frowned slightly. He was mostly in a good mood. Ben _was_ a good guy, and they were beginning to like it on Auradon. He almost wished that in three days he didn't have to betray him and the rest of the team, "Well it's not like we didn't expect it."

"...I-I'm sorry about that... We should eat." Ben said, feeling incredibly awkward. As they all sat down, Ben couldn't help but notice how they all ate. Jay piled his plate high with food, eating it quickly. Evie took a little chicken and other healthy, and Mal took mostly breakfast food. However, the only thing that Carlos took was a small muffin and even taking that, he looked the slightest bit hesitant. He ate it slowly bit by bit. So Ben told him that he could eat as much as he wanted, which was obviously a bad thing to say. As soon as he said it, Carlos looked away and avoided his eyes. Evie brung up him becoming King and asked if that meant that he would stop going to school, but even as he answered, he couldn't help but notice the slightly concerned looks Evie and Jay were giving him and each other. He also noticed Jay nudge him, then without stopping eating, he grabbed another muffin and put it on Carlos's plate. Then Ben began to think about pizza after games, how Jay always grabbed food for both of them. And same in the dining hall, though he'd never seen them eat he'd seen how Jay always filled Carlos's plate with food. As he thought about it, he was aware how stupid it sounded to notice something as small as a friend getting another food, but it occurred to him that any time he ate, someone else gave him the food(well other than with candy).


	3. Chapter 3

**Takes place after Maleficent shrinks**

As he watched Maleficent shrink, Carlos felt "off" to say the very least. Then everything went black, then he was met with excruciating body-wide pain. He felt like he was on fire and in a freezer at the same time, along with bursts of electrifying pain that would start at his head and travel through his body. The stabbing pain behind his eyes, when he tried to open them, confirmed his theory... _he_ had come.

"So," He felt the venomous heat of _his_ breath on his face, the steel grip on the back of his neck with sharp claws digging into his skin," You decided to dis..oh...bey?"

"S-sir," Carlos could feel himself choking on a mix of blood and saliva.

"Did I say you could talk?" _He_ asked, dragging out each word. Then when Carlos didn't answer, he felt the excruciating sting of a fist hitting his face, "ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

"I'm s-sor-ry si-" he sputtered, then there was another punch and more yelling,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STUTTERING?!"

"It mmmakes you look weak," Carlos said as sharp and strong as he could.

"NO! You **_are_** weak. It just makes you look more pathetic... Your mother told me what you did." Carlos gasped, half in pain, half in fear. He felt a different type of heat, and smoke engulfed his lungs.

"OPEN YOUR EYES BOY AND SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" his mother screamed at him and he forced his eyes to open once more. When they did, despite the pain and bright light, he managed to see that he was in a room with _him,_ his mother, Jafar, and the Evil queen, "You disobeyed... turned 'good'. Now we will take over Auradon and you, my dear, will suffer worst out of all the scum on this island." Carlos froze in fear, wondering what this would mean for his friends, but all went dark again the last thing he heard was a scream.

* * *

Mal smiled and hugged Ben when he unfroze,"We d-" She was interrupted by Jay screaming(yelling I mean. Men don't scream) Carlos's name and she turned to see the younger boy lying on the ground, with a small bit of green smoke pouring out of his mouth. Mal fell to one knee at his side, "Carlos?"

He didn't reply in any physical or audible way, so she turned to the Fairy God Mother,

"Oh my! She must have cursed him, before changing."

"What do we do?" Mal asked no one in particular.

"I can ask the mirror!" Evie suggested.

"We should get him out of here first... into the infirmary?" Jay said voice firm, but Evie could hear that it was overflowing with concern. As emotionally detached as Mal usually was, she probably didn't notice. And the fact that "overflowing with emotion" for Jay, didn't mean the same as it would for other people, she doubted and of the Auradon natives noticed.

"Of course!" Fairy God Mother smiled, "Someone will have to carry him, though." While she said "someone", it was made quite clear by the way Jay was hovering over him that no one he didn't approve of would even get close to touching him. Jay picked the smaller boy up with the care you would an expensive china doll, but the hold you would use to carry a rag doll. Then when Evie leaned close and whispered to him, he adjusted Carlos into a much more comfortable looking bridal style. When he, Evie, Mal, Dough, Ben, FGM, King Beast and Queen Belle arrived at the infirmary, where a nurse(healer) was already waiting, Carlos was gently put down on a bed.

"I think that we should figure out the spell now," Evie said and after receiving several sounds of approval and agreement, she took the mirror out and asked," Mirror Mirror in my hand... what spell has caused Carlos to no longer stand?... The mirror says that it was a sleeping curse... No, not that kind. It's just... whatever he dreams will come true."

"So it's a nightmare curse?" Beast asked.

"No, it couldn't be. She shouldn't have had enough strength left for that." FGM assured.

"She didn't. It doesn't do anything to the dream. The dream just comes true." Evie told them and everyone except the three conscious "villains" visibly relaxed.

"W-Why do I feel like there's more?" Dough asked, touching Evie's had for moral support.

"It's just... there's" Evie stared, but Jay finished for her,

"There's a reason why the spell seeked out Carlos."

"I don't understand. Is it like a strength thing? The spell picked out the weakest?" Ben asked, and received a growl from Jay, which led to Mal protectively stepping in front of her boyfriend.

" ** _No._** " Evie said firmly, sounding a bit angered herself, "It targeted the one most likely to have a dream that would give her some type of advantage."

"Oh... And that'ssssss Carlos?" Ben asked, trying to clarify the situation, "So now what?"

"We wait. _**Do. Not. Wake. Him. Up.**_ Ok?" Mal commanded, "We don't know..."

"What way the dream spell works. We can't risk it." Evie finished in a threatening tone, looking at no one in particular(although she did make eye contact with Jay for an extended period of time). After a couple minutes passed, FGM was about to say that they should all leave to give it time(though she knew the children would have refused), but Carlos twitched and whined. Both Evie and Jay leaned forward, but neither said anything, in fear that it would be detrimental. Then after an intense 60 seconds, his eyes snapped open and he immediately looked around the room.

"Jay?" he breathed, " What happened?"

"Maleficent put you under a spell." Jay told him.

"Oh." he said, sitting up. He looked strangely disoriented, but after looking around and seeing all the people staring at him, he scowled and grunted,"Can I go now?" After several "no"s he nodded and got up anyway and walked out.

"Bu-" Ben started,

" _ **Don't.**_ " Mal said, but she also nodded and pointed at the door, alowing Jay to run after his friend, "Let Jay handle this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if we can just allow them to run off like this." Queen Belle spoke up, saying it softly and carefully.

"Given all that just happened, do you trust us?" Evie asked. Both Ben and Dough said yes, but Evie wouldn't continue until she got some form of confirmation from everyone, "Then trust us on this."

"You'd just make it worse. Bes-" Mal dropped on the bed, sitting there she looked bored, but anyone could tell she was at least sligtly worried.

"Besides what?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." The edge in her voice prevented anyone from asking again. If something was wrong, she didn't do a good job at hiding it, but no one would be the one stupid enough to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay rushed after Carlos, following him into their room.

"'Los?" he asked cautiously.

"What was he spell? Jay?! WHAT WAS IT?!" Carlos screamed, backing up when Jay tried to walk towards him.

"'Los... The curse was that whatever you dreamt would come true." As soon as Jay said this, Carlos gripped his head and began to panic, "'Los? What's wrong? You have to keep calm and tell me what you dreamt about." Carlos made a choking noise,

"So when they come... it'll be my fault?"

"Who? Who's coming?" Jay asked, keeping his hands up in an exaggerated way, in an attempt to keep his friend calm. Carlos was anxious and angry. Both were bad signs. Both meant something different for him.

"Our p-parents. They're coming." Carlos told him, he stopped pacing and gripping at his hair and slid down the wall.

"That's impossible. Besides, we defeated Malef-"

" _He's_ coming. _HE'S COMMING! HE'S COMMING!_ " At this Jay froze as Carlos became hysterical. What was he supposed to say? That everything would be okay? It wouldn't. Not if his dream was right. "Don't worry" or some shit of that nature would be just as bad.

"We'll figure it out," Jay told him, sliding down next to him. He tried to touch the other other boy on the shoulder and comfort him, but Carlos withered in pain and made a strange gurgling sound. His breath came in gasps and he didn't even attempt to use magic to keep calm. Jay came to a realization of what was happening and whispered, "It's bad again." Carlos didn't answer, but as suddenly as the fit had come, he began to calm down(WITHOUT MAGIC) and focus on his breathing, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as possible.

"I'm fine." Carlos insisted, but the way it sounded like both a snarl and a whine said differently.

"Carlos, take off your shirt. Please." Jay pleaded, reaching over to help unbutton his shirt and pull it off, revealing his scarred and bruised torso. One of them was a small, swollen moon shaped scar on his right shoulder that had red vein looking scars branching off of it and a dark rainbow colored bruise surrounding it. The entire area of the bruise stretched across his entire collar bone and went all the way down to his nipple( **AN:** **imagine this the best you can. I didn't want to get too technical and lose you guys** ). It usually looked like a typical scar, but sometimes it got like this. It was the magic in it. Sometimes after a nightmare... or after he'd been with _him,_ Jay would notice that Carlos's shoulder looked worse, just like now, "'Los..." Before Jay could even say anything, he felt himself being shoved away as Carlos yelled for him to go away and scampered for the bed. The next time Jay attempted to say something, he felt himself fly backward, even though Carlos touched him. 'SHIT!', Jay thought. Carlos hardly ever used his magic and was petrified of using it against people. When he realized what he'd done, Carlos dived under the bed and curled up.

"C? Look at me! I'm fine. Okay?" He even tried to offer him the "sweet nut chocolate"(which they'd learned was peanut butter), but there was some type of magic barrier that disintegrated the chocolate as soon as it made contact with the barrier. Carlos wasn't looking at him, and the more Jay thought about it, he realized that he probably wasn't even in the room. This was very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I have to ask... are they a couple?" Ben spoke up, after a prolonged moment of awkward silence in the girls' room. Mal snorted,

"Jay and Carlos?! Of course not!"

"Oh come on, you can't see it?" Ben smirked, glad he was lightening up the mood.

"Of course," Evie said, smiling when Mal turned and looked at her in shock. Then she frowned, "But I doubt that they'd ever act on it."

"Why?" Dough asked.

"Things are just... different where we come from." She told them, yet again looking way too somber for her boyfriend's liking.

"Well, you never know. Right?" He smiled at her, "Things are different here. Maybe everything will fall into place."

"Yeah... maybe." She muttered. There was yet another awkward silence, then the mood finnaly lightened up again. This time for real. It still had a serious undertone, but Evie chuckled once or twice and Mal even cracked a small smirk. But after a while Ben began to get fidgety.

"Isn't there any way that we can... I don't know... check on Jay and Carlos just to you know... make sure everything is going okay?" He asked, doing his best to word it carefully. Both girls glared at him and Evie took out her mirror,

" We _could_. But _**we're. Not. Going. To.**_ "

"Sorry. It's just how do we kn-" Ben's question died off when he saw Jay slam the door open, looking uneasy and slightly defeated.

"Jay?!" Evie stood up. He stared at the two boys in the room, but not in a threatening way. It was just as if he expected them to leave.

"C'mon Jay. We're friends aren't we? You can tell me and Dough what happened." Ben told him, but Jay's facial expression neither confirmed nor denied what Ben had said. After a moment of just standing there, he must have realized how he looked because his body language relaxed,

"I just need to borrow Evie."

"Jay," Ben started again, but Mal glared at him as Evie got up and left.

"If he wanted you to know, he'd've asked you to come." She told him and Dough, who were both looking a little uneasy themselves.

"It's just, why wouldn't he be able to tell us?"

"I don't know... That's why we wait.'

* * *

Hurrying back to his room, Jay told Evie,

"I just don't know what to do. We both've seen his moods before and his panic attacks...but this... This was a mix of the two I've never seen before... I need your help."

"Okay." She said, and it would be a lie to say that she wasn't nervous. While Jay had a somewhat "complicated" relationship with Carlos, some looking at them as brother, others potential lovers, Evie did not. She was simply like the big sister he never had. Evie and Jay both had seen him at some of his lowest lows, so for Jay to be this upsset, it had to be bad.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jay opened the door, at first Evie didn't see Carlos at first, but then Jay pointed to bellow one of the beds and whispered that it had some type of magic barrier. She went over to attempt what Jay had failed and coax him from under the bed. When she got down next to the bed, she noticed that his breathing sounded abnormal, but not fast. It was extremely slow and controlled, like when someone was sleeping.

"Carlos?" He didn't even show her the slightest bit of acknowledgement, "Carlos, it's me, Evie."

He whimpered, which meant he was most likely experiencing a flashback... which was weird because he wasn't panicking. It was almost as if... Not that made any sense. Nevertheless, she decided that there'd be no harm in asking, "Hey Jay? Did you notice-"

"That it's almost as if he's not here? Yeah." Jay told her from across the room.

"But that doesn't make sense."

"He said that _he_ was in the dream."

"Bu-"

"Evie?" Carlos groaned as he looked up at her blinking several times.

"Carlos, where were you?"

"I hurt Jay."

Evie scoffed, "C'mon. Jay? He's fine."

"BUT IF I USE MAGIC TO HURT PEOPLE HOW AM I ANY BETTER THAN _HIM_?!"

"Because you are. You chose good. You hurt him by accident."

"I guess." Carlos crawled from under the bed and sat on top of it, clutching the pillow. He looked over to Jay and tried to apologize but was immediately told that it was okay(of course).

"Carlos..."

"It was _him_... It wasn't a flashback... or a dream. I was really there."

"What about the dream? I know you may not want to talk about it, but we have to know."

"Our parents are coming. And it's all my fault."

"It's **_not_** your fault. Maleficent cursed your dream to come true. We just have to tell the Fairy God Mother and all, and we'll work it out."

Carlos scoffed harshly and chuckled a bit, "There is no one as powerful as him. We're goners." Evie exchanged a look with Jay and pulled a relatively normal looking Carlos off the bed,

"Let's go tell them. Hmm?" She pushed him into the bathroom to get himself together first. Before they left, Jay stopped and told him that they would talk about what happened when he was hiding under the bed(the whole complete unawareness thing) later. On their way to speak with FGM and Ben's parents, the trio stopped to pick up their other friends. While the two boys waited in the hall, Evie stopped in to get her mirror and whisper,

"Careful. He's in a mood." At which Mal smirked and said,

"Cool.", refusing to answer Ben's question of how bad it could possibly be.

"Carlos." Ben smiled, but it dropped when he gave the King a weirder look that he had upon meeting him.

"We should wait for your parents," he told Ben.

"No... I was going to ask if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Mal chuckled at how confused and disappointed her boyfriend looked at the way Carlos grunted his answer, "Let's just get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

"So what happened exactly?" Belle asked him.

"I saw our parents. They're going to somehow find a way onto the island and attempt to take over." Carlos explained. He was calmer than before, but that wasn't as good as it sounds considering his unCarlos-like venomous mood.

"Well, that's impossible. The barrier won't allow it. What happened with Maleficent was fixed, and won't happen again." FGM assured everyone.

"And Maleficent was the most powerful on that island," King Beast added, but when the four children from the Isle looked at each other, he asked, "Is she not?"

Carlos sniggered, "Nope! That would be _**my father**_ , **_Mutalmaya._** " It was hard not to notice the way he spat the last part.

"B-but I thought he was just a myth." Dough said.

"Is **_that_** what they tell you? _**No. No.**_ He's very real." Carlos told them, Dough grimaced at the way he said it but as harshly as he'd said the first part, Carlos's voice became soft, "And there's no way for us to stop him."

"Surely there's a way to-" Ben tried, but Carlos interrupted him,

"Defeat the creator of all magic good and bad?"

"If we gather enough magic users maybe... Was there any indication to when it will happen?" Ben countered, which made Carlos's expression get even darker,

"You don't understand what he can do. It won't matter how much time we have." There was an eerie silence before the Queen dismissed everyone, saying that the Fairy God Mother and the royal couple would discuss it, along with "King Ben" and the others should go relax. They had to discuss matters out of any of the remaining teen's hands, and Carlos gave them as much information as he could. However, as Mal was about to walk out, she was asked to stay behind as well.

"Mal, sweetheart, I was wondering... well first off, is Carlos okay? He seemed a little... intense." Queen Belle addressed Mal with a(slightly nervous) smile.

"Yeah, he's fine. What you just saw there was... a more complicated version of Carlos. Kind of like a fun alter-ego." Mal told her, sounding protective but not exactly upset by the question.

"Ah... And on the matter of your parents... Carlos seemed..." The Fairy God Mother didn't quite have as much composure as the Queen and was struggling to find the right words to say.

"Curella and Mutalmaya make me, Evie and Jay's parents look like you guys. And on top of that Mutalmaya has the most power ever know." She paused, then(accidentally) allowed for some emotion to show and muttered, "You can't begin to imagine how he's feeling."

"What do you mean, they make your parents look like mine?" Ben asked, cautiously, "Life on the Isle..." But before he could finish, she whipped her head around, to face him,

"Is worse than you'll ever know, but for some of us, not as bad. Evie, Jay and I had it good... _they,_ our parents, could be difficult at times... but at least in their own way they loved us... I think"

"And Carlos?" Belle asked gently and Mal frowned,

"His mother is insane and his father is the most powerful villain to ever live. _**What do you think?**_ "

"Sweetie, I just have one last question for you. Then you can go. Okay? Wh-"

"Prince Hans." Mal interrupted Belle, "His most recent form was Prince Hans... They don't all **_have_** to have something to do with magic."

"Of course not. You and Ben may go now." His mother said.

* * *

 **AN:  
Mutalmaya is a combination of two words in Tamil:**

 **-Mutal meaning first**

 **-Maya meaning magic**

 **Also, if you've not figured it out yet, _"he"_ is Mutalmaya, Carlos's papaw**


	8. Chapter 8

**By now it's night time my kiddies**

Jay awoke to the sound of someone whining. He shot up in his bed, knowing it was Carlos having a nightmare. As he got closer, he could just barely make out what the other boy was whispering, not that it was coherent anyway. He touched the other teen's shoulder as gently as he could and caught him when he came rocketing towards him. Carlos immediately began sobbing and apologizing.

"Shh. It's okay. You're not there. You're at Auradon, in our dorms." Jay comforted him.

"I was so cold. It was so wet." Carlos whispered, finally settling down. Jay knew exactly what he was talking about. He always knew.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Jay was walking home, it had just started pouring about 5 minutes ago and he had been out stealing. His father always expected him to come home with as much merchandise as possible, but also would not tolerate him becoming ill or getting hurt as it slowed down business(well not really, but his father seemed to think so). On his way, he saw a boy lying on the ground, naked except for a pair of underwear. At first he didn't recognize the body as Carlos, due to it being covered in mud and his hair being matted down and brown, but when he looked up, he could see through the rain just enough to know where he was. He rushed towards his friend and upon getting closer, he could hear what was probably the end of a crying fit. Carlos leaned to the side slightly and tilted his head, to cough up any rain and mud he'd managed swallow. While moving back to the position he'd been in previously(so basically just lying his head back), his eyes wandered towards Jay and his mouth began to tremble again. All he could do was look at Jay, broken. Anytime Jay had caught Carlos hurt, he'd always tell Jay to go away because he'd only make things worse. But there was something about nearly drowning over and over, and the extreme cold he must have felt that made him feel helpless. Jay had no clue what to do. He tried to get closer, but when he did Carlos began to panic and gulped down even more water. So he hid, making sure that he was out of sight, but never broke eye contact with Carlos. He decided that if he couldn't do anything else, he could at least provide comfort by the boy knowing he was there for him. After a couple more minutes, the rain died down and Cruella came out and yanked Carlos up by his right arm, telling him how filthy he was and that he'd better have learned his lesson.

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

At the time, Jay had been 11 and Carlos, 9. Jay looked down at Carlos, who was now sleeping peacefully(well as peaceful as he could) and got up to go to his own bed. If he was lucky, Carlos wouldn't even remember Jay getting up in the middle of the night to comfort him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Mal? Can I ask you something?" Ben and his girlfriend were sitting in his room, where they'd gone after being dismissed. When she just raised an eyebrow, he took it as a yes, "About Carlos... well I don't know how to ask this, but was he ever... did his mom ever uh starve him?"

"What?" Mal snapped, suddenly paying full attention to the conversation. Ben immediately regretted asking when he heard her defensive tone, but he had to know(well he _wanted_ to know) and he couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"It's just, I've noticed that he never gets food for himself. I know it sounds silly... I just... wanted to know because when I said something the other day he looked upset."

"Don't ask the others. Jay would kill you and Evie would... well do the same. Like I said, Carlos's home life is... was complicated." She said it in a very lax way, but her tone was very protective and defensive. Ben figured that she probably would've "killed him" too, had they not been dating(or maybe it had more to do with her mood).

"Complicated?"

" _ **Complicated.**_ " Ben decided it was best to drop the subject and when he saw the time, he kissed her goodnight and she left for her own room. When she arrived at her dorm, Doug was just leaving.

"Evie," As soon as she knew Dough was definitely gone, she sat on the bed next to her sister,"Ben asked me about Carlos... and our lives back _there._ "

"What about it?" Evie knew the answer, but she had to hear it from Mal.

"They asked if we'd been abused... I didn't answer directly I guess... but I alluded to what life was like."

"There's more."

"Yeah... Ben asked me about how Carlos eats," At this Evie's body immediately stiffened up, like a startled cat," He wanted to know if Cruella ever starved him."

"Maaaaaal... What'd you say?"

"That it was complicated." Mal fell back onto the bed and Evie mimicked the action.

"Yeah. Complicated." Mal just knew the basics. She knew that whatever Cruella put on Carlos's plate, he had to eat it. If he got nothing, he ate nothing. But on the other extreme, if she continued to fill his plate, he had to eat it all. He always had to clean his plate. Evie, however, had seen him at his worst. She could remember seeing him get sick from eating too much, and they all snuck him food when he ate nothing. Eventually, she and Mal fell asleep in that position. In the boys' room, someone else was having a similar train of thought.

 ***Jay's Dream***

Jay's dad had a deal that if he could deliver 50 items to him, then at the end of the week, he had a day off. It was difficult, but Jay was often able to do that and more, and more got him more day's off. 50=Sunday off, 100=Saturday and Sunday off, 150=Friday, Saturday and Sunday off, and so on. Then the next week, it restarted. So, Jay was enjoying a Saturday off, when he saw Carlos hunched over a barrel, hugging his stomach.

"You alright?" Jay asked, and Carlos turned to tell him to go away, but before he could, vomit began to flow out of his mouth. He stuck his head into the barrel and heaved and heaved, with Jay rubbing his back. They were in a hidden ally, so there was little to no chance of someone stumbling upon the older boy showing any type of compassion. Finally, Carlos stopped vomiting and collapsed to the ground(well he collapsed and Jay helped lower him to the ground) and after a few seconds, he began to heave again, only bringing up bile, showing he'd emptied his stomach completely. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and leaned back into Jay crying.

"M-my stom-m-mach. It huuuurts." Carlos whispered, "She made me eat so much."

 ***Jay's Dream Ends***

Jay opened his eyes and found it wasn't quite morning yet. He looked over to see Carlos still sleeping and frowned. They couldn't go back to that life, especially Carlos. All three "villains" knew that the reason he only ate what people put on his plate was because of Cruella. Him taking a muffin for himself was a huge deal, but after Ben questioned it, he probably wouldn't be doing that for a while.

 **AN: In that memory, Carlos was 12 and Jay, 14.**


	10. Chapter 10

"We should do something today," Ben suggested. He and Dough had gone to check up on their girlfriends, but they were only sitting there awkwardly.

"Like what?" Evie snapped.

"I don't know, but staying here all day won't help anything. We don't know when they're coming, and we'll figure it out with my parents, but until then we should find a way to relax... Well, you guys have never been swimming right? How about we go to the Enchanted Lake?"  
"Ben..." Mal started.

"I know, I know. Impending doom. But staying cooped up in here, stressed over everything won't help." Ben explained.

"Dough?" Evie turned towards her boyfriend.

"Well he's not wrong... you know what stress does Evie. Biologically and psychologically, I'm with him on this one." Dough said carefully, just as Jay and Carlos entered the room.

"Oh hey, guys. We were just planning on going swimming." Ben smiled, but the two boys just stared blankly.

"Swimming," Carlos repeated.

"Ben here say that the stress isn't good for us and we need to find a way to relax," Evie explained.

"Relax?" Carlos asked, "You do understand what's going on right?"

"I just think that there's nothing that we can do until we talk with my parents. So until then. there's no use in stressing more than necessary."

"Why swimming?" Jay asked this time.

"You guys have never been... or we could just do whatever."

"Well, I want breakfast first," Jay said. As they were leaving, Carlos's eyes went wide and he told them he would meet them down there because he'd forgotten something in his room. When he finally got down there, he was the only one in the halls because everyone was already in the dining hall. Suddenly, his eyes were flooded with bright light so strong, he had to close them and he knew what was happening. Less than a millisecond after, he was met with excruciating body-wide pain. He felt like he was on fire and in a freezer at the same time, along with bursts of electrifying pain that would start at his head and travel through his body. The stabbing pain behind his eyes, when he tried to open them, confirmed his theory... _he_ had come.

"So," He felt the venomous heat of _his_ breath on his face, the steel grip on the back of his neck with sharp claws digging into his skin," You decided to dis..oh...bey?"

"S-sir," Carlos could feel himself choking on a mix of blood and saliva.

"Did I say you could talk?" _He_ asked, dragging out each word. Then when Carlos didn't answer, he felt the excruciating sting of a fist hitting his face, "ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

"I'm s-sor-ry si-" he sputtered, then there was another punch and more yelling,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STUTTERING?!"

"It mmmakes you look weak," Carlos said as sharp and strong as he could.

"NO! You **_are_** weak. It just makes you look more pathetic... Your mother told me what you did." Carlos gasped, half in pain, half in fear. He felt a different type of heat, and smoke engulfed his lungs.

"OPEN YOUR EYES BOY AND SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" his mother screamed at him and he forced his eyes to open once more. When they did, despite the pain and bright light, he managed to see that he was in a room with _him,_ his mother, Jafar, and the Evil queen, "You disobeyed... turned 'good'. Now we will take over Auradon and you, my dear, will suffer worst out of all the scum on this island." Carlos froze in fear, wondering what this would mean for his friends, but he took a breath and pushed that all aside, then used his magic to fling the doors behind him open, revealing the dining hall.

"CARLOS!" a few familiar voices shouted and he could hear footsteps running towards him.

"Ahhhhh. There you three are. Long time no see." Mutalmaya smiled sweetly.

"Mommy?" Evie gasped.

'Traitor!" the Evil Queen spat.

"How'd you get here?!" Ben yelled at him, then looked at Carlos when he made a gasping sound as if invisible hands were choking him.

"I'm offended. Haven't you told your friends about me?" He hissed, " ** _I_** am Mutalmaya. Father of all that his magic. Of course, this silly skin, _**Prince Hans,**_ is the least suspecting character."

"Why are you here?"Someone asked.

" _ **UGH!**_ Are all you brats so dense?! We are here to take what's ours and if you're lucky, you **_die_**." He explained in a mocking tone, but even the dimmest of minds could tell that he was serious.

"No!" Mal shouted, stepping forward along with the other 2 villain children.

"Step aside children, and we'll see to it that your punishment isn't as cruel as it could be." The Evil Queens offer may have sounded appealing to some, but the 3 knew their parents too well to believe junk like that, " Very well. Jafar!" Jafar raised his staff, but as he did, Evie chanted into her mirror, hoping what she had in mind would work as it did for Maleficent,

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, please protect us where we stand!" Whatever curse he sent bounced off the mirror into the hall behind their parents. Taking advantage of Jafar's slightly perplexed state, Mal chanted a spell that ripped his staff out of his hands and into her hand, then handing it to Jay.

" ** _YOU IMBECILE!_** " Mutalmaya screeched, as Jay thought it couldn't possibly be that easy. Carlos was obviously struggling with whatever inflictions and curses were being thrown at him, several at a time. As he began to ponder over it, he noticed Carlos's body language change and watched him look to his left, slightly over his shoulder in the general direction of Jay. His face was twisted so that it was void of emotion and full of so many, at the same time. It didn't make any sense. He should be happy about their small victory. Then he recognized the look in his eyes,

"IT'S NOT REAL! 'LOS, WHATEVER YOU SEE ISN'T REAL!" He tried to run forward but bounced back because of whatever invisible field Carlos had put up to protect everyone.

"Carlos?" Evie tried, but Carlos was too far gone. His expression changed again to one that almost matched the cruel, raw hatred on his father's face, he smiled wickedly and turned to once again face the villains.

"You killed him." He said softly, then yelled, " ** _YOU! KILLED! HIIIIIM!_** " one he yelled it, the three nonmagical villains were thrown back into the wall with some type of magical energy securing them there.

"Let me down, boy! CARLOS!... Muta!" Curella attempted to squirm, but it did no good.

"Quiet woman!" Mutalmaya spat, "And so what if I did?" As he asked the question, he stepped back and allowed for thick splinters of wood to race forward and pierce the boy's body. First his right leg, then his gut, then the far right of his chest, but as the third one pierced his chest, the glowing sphere from Jafar's staff flew out of its holder and the creator of all magic grimaced, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Something I wish happened a long time ago." He whispered, with only one person in the entire school(other than Mutalmaya of course) to hear him. Carlos put his hand up and twisted as if opening a door that no one but him could see. Almost immediately, a cloudy black orb exploded out of Mutalmaya's chest and collided with the red sphere, before flying into the boy's hand. The entire time, more and more wood splinters pierced his skin, one particularly think one screwed itself into his left eye. Mutalmaya screamed that it was not possible as he collapsed and shriveled up back to what was most likely his original form. At the same time, as the sphere embedded itself into the boy, a splinter of wood drove itself through his throat and he collapsed as well. All anyone could do was watch the blood bath, and Jay almost lost it when he heard someone say that they had sensed Carlos's death.


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **What?**_ " Evie asked, snapping Jay out of his daze.

"I sensed his death," they repeated. Jay turned to see who said it and saw a short girl with long black hair that had two bold streaks of silver and white, and was pulled back into a braid that nearly went down to her ankles. Her piercing ice blue eyes were staring at Carlos as if staring long enough would cause him to burst into flames, "...but he's not anymore.

"What do you mean? How can he-" Ben stepped forward, seeing as the three from the Isle seemed to be at a loss.

"His body died... but his magic... his soul, they're not gone," she explained, still standing, slowly walking forward until she had to stop as if leaning against a window.

"What exactly does that mean?" Mal asked in a tired tone. People had finally gotten over the shock of what was happening and began talking amongst themselves, muttering nonsense excitedly, especially in the absence of any adults who had been in a meeting with the King and Queen, a became stuck in there upon arrival of the villains(who were unconscious, pinned to the wall... except the dead one).

"Just look." They'd been so caught up in talking to her, they didn't realize that the splinters of wood had disappeared, but other than that, there was nothing to see.

"What exactly a-" Ben tried but she interrupted him,

"He's healing himself." She explained, then she growled under her breath.

"What?" Ben wondered.

"Tell Charming to keep his thoughts to himself."

"What?" he repeated.

"Tell Charming that I heard what he said and he better keep his thoughts to himself."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Why are you staring at Carlos so hard?" Jay finally asked.

"Because I need to concentrate."

"On what?" Mal questioned in a testy voice.

"I'm talking to him."


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking to him." Mal deadpanned.

"Yes... He's very confused as to what is happening." The girl answered.

"He doesn't know he's healing himself?" Ben asked.

"He does. I'm just keeping him calm." Finally, the magic field dissolved, but before anyone could do anything the adults rushed in.

"Oh my!" Fairy God Mother gasped upon seeing Carlos, "How? What?" Then she shrieked, seeing the villains.

"Ben?!" Belle turned to him for an explanation.

"Well they showed up and Carlos defeated them... and well..." Fairy God Mother had already tried to go to him, but was immediately stopped by the girl.

"Zarian? What is wrong?" FGM asked with caution.

"His magic is unstable. He's healing himself, but if you frighten him, I cannot be so sure." Zarian replied.

"Why is he healing himself?" King Beast asked before letting out an exasperated sigh when Zarian refused to respond, "What happened to him?"

"Mutalmaya killed him. He's doing well, but _**don't touch him.**_ "

"He brought himself back to life?" Belle asked.

"No. Not quite yet." Zarian replied, creeping forward, towards Carlos and sitting cross-legged 10 feet away from him, while The teacher broke apart, some talking to and calming the students and the magical ones removing the villains from the wall to hold them captive in a safer environment. After around 10 minutes, Carlos twitched and curled up in a ball, "He can be moved now." Jay once again picked Carlos up and walked him to the infirmary with Queen Belle, King Beast, Fairy God Mother, Ben, Mal, Evie, Dough and Zarian to follow.

"What happened to Mutalmaya?" King Beast asked.

"He had his magic ripped out by Carlos. The same happened to Jafar's staff, if you were wondering." Zarian explained, thoughh none of the adults were because they'd been so focused on everything else.

" _ **Okay, who is she?**_ "Jay finally asked


	13. Chapter 13

Zarian snickered and gave a small, mocking bow, "I am Prince Zarian, child of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori."

 **AN:**

 **Okay, so I have a few things to explain.**

 **1) I called Zarian a girl because that's what the characters saw him as and I'm a big fan of the sort of "figure it out like the characters" third POV.**

 **2) I may be switching around some rules to make my story work and just overall bsing, but they are vague ones and I'll try not to break too many.**

"But I, though-" Evie started.

"And you're right. I'm just special." At the confused look on Jay's face, Zarian went on to explain, " There are two types of fairies. The is the ancient type such as Fairy God Mother that can transform from fairy form into a more human form, and my kind that can't. But every so often, there are _specials_."

"You're a dude?" Jay deadpanned but, Zarian simply raised an eyebrow.

"Zarian," FGM started. Her calm demeanor had cracked as she was quite obviously in distress, though it helped that any other adult with magic dealt with the villains and the others with the students, "Can you please explain exactly what happened... with Carlos"

"Mutalmaya killed him, but he without knowing, he used his magic to heal himself. His soul... the energy is much powerful than the father of magic himself. While he was healing, he somehow connected to me and I've been keeping him calm."

"Can he hear what has been going on, since he collapsed?" FGM wondered.

"Some, I'm not quite sure to what extent. As far as I know, he doesn't know what we are saying at the moment."

"Can you- is he going to be okay?" Evie tried and failed to cover up how upset she was.

"He'll be asleep for a while. He used a large amount of magic, and from what I can tell, he hardly ever uses his magic. He should be fine, though, we'll know when he wakes up."

"Okay children, maybe you should go to your rooms now," Belle suggested.

"What? NO!" both Jay and Mal yelled, Evie just made a choked sound of shock.

"You need sleep," Beast agreed, "You can visit first thing tomorrow morning."

"It's been a stressful two days, you should get some rest," FGM ordered as the headmistress, " We'll leave and give you 5 more minutes, but then you must leave."

"We're coming back first thing," Mal growled, the adults accepted the answer and left. Then she turned to look at Carlos and he strawberry colored hair, "Beware foreswear, give Carlos back his old hair." And his hair became white once again.

"You should leave too," Jay told Zarian.

"Jay!" Evie hit him on the arm and turned to Zarian, "Thank you."

"For what?" Zarian asked, legitimately confused.

"For saving him."

"I didn't save him. I helped him." For five minutes, they all stood there in awkward silence before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

When Carlos woke up, he felt a heavy pressure on his chest and he was unable to breath. It was like one of his attacks, but worse. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face between them, attempting to calm his breathing, but failing considering how high his anxiety was at the moment. This is how the teen's friends found him, led by Zarian who claimed to sense his distress.

"Carlos, you okay?" Jay asked the trembling boy, cautiously keeping his distance. Carlos looked up, causing the others to gasp, at his face which was swollen and scared around his left eye.

"You're alive," He wheezed, trembling.

"Of course I- is that what he made you see?" Carlos only nodded, then choked back a sob,

"He's going to send us back."

"What? Of course not!" Ben exclaimed.

"I was bad. I used magic to... kill." He insisted, between breaths.

"You did it _for_ good," Evie told him.

"Where a-are they? Where is sh-sh-she?" Carlos whispered, shaking harder now.

"That's being taken care of. Not for any of you to worry about." FGM proclaimed, walking in with a healer, "Oh dear. Your face!"

"I thought you said he could heal himself!" Evie scowled at Zarian.

"He did... Any scars left were left there by his magic." Though no one else paid this exchange any mind considering the bigger problem at hand.

"Dear, you need to take off your shirt, so we can examine you, " FGM explained to him patiently.

"No." Carlos insisted, hugging himself tighter.

"We must. You will have to stay here until we do." She threatened.

"Fine," he mumbled, "But only Jay, Mal and Evie can stay." It looked like Ben was about to protest, but Mal pushed him back and he ushered Dough and Zarian out with him. When he took off his shirt, FGM almost passed out, but his three friends barely grimaced, somehow, they'd seen him worse. The entire right side of his chest was black as if someone had covered him in char and ash, his veins were slightly raised, and there were the newly added scars from the wood, but for the most part they were all old injuries. There was dried blood covering his torso, due to the fact he that he hadn't washed yet, but still, he'd been worse.

"Dear!" FGM gasped.

"You can't heal it. It goes away on its own." After talking to the healer and the headmistress for no more than 3 minutes, they were dismissed. Carlos quickly wiped himself off and put on the outfit that Evie had somehow known to bring down, then stood up, wobbling slightly, and left the room with his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

So, I didn't realize how popular this story was until it got a new follower and I clicked on it. 63 followers and 45 favorites and to be honest, it is not even my finest work. So here's the thing guys, I usually say none of my stories are ever finished and there is always the chance that I'll come back to it. This one however, may be the exception. I don't think I'll finish it because quite frankly, I don't know how, but if anyone wants to either help me finish it off or adopt it please PM me.


End file.
